Lo correcto
by Nathiiita-DH
Summary: Creíste que estabas haciendo lo correcto. Creíste que ella era la correcta, pero ¿Qué pasa si todo resulta peor de lo que esperabas? (Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Febrero "Los opuestos se atraen" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres".)


¡Hola!  
Por fin pude terminarla :/ me ha costado un monto decidirme entre un final triste o feliz, pero bueno al final tomé la decisión y terminé enamorada de TODO lo escrito.  
¡Gracias por invitarme a este reto! Y es que me ha venido como anillo al dedo, ya que siempre quise escribir un one-shot larguito ;)  
En fin... no les aburro mas...  
Disfrútenla.  
Nos leemos...

* * *

**Nota de autora:** Relación chico/chico y mpreg. Lenguaje con algunas palabrotas.

Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Febrero "Los opuestos se atraen" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres".

* * *

Disclaimer; los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y nada, lamentablemente, es mío.

* * *

.

.

**Lo correcto**

No lloraría.

No lloraría.

Era indigno. Era rebajarse.

No lloraría.

Irguió su rostro hacia la persona que tenía en frente.

—Ya me lo imaginaba —le dijo secamente.

La persona que estaba frente a él desvió la mirada.

—Es tan jodidamente típico de ti hacer algo así —le dijo con ironía. Agradecía que su voz no se quebrara. ¡Merlín!, si la rabia y la impotencia le ayudaban—. Es tan Gryffindor de tu parte —se burló.

Se levantó.

Ya no había más.

Nada más.

Él jamás le sería infiel.

Él jamás perdonaría una infidelidad.

Se dirigió a la salida.

—Muérete, Potter —le escupió antes de salir.

Cuando Draco llegó a su sala común lo primero que hizo fue ir a vomitar.

Y ahí, solo en el baño, se juró que saldría adelante, que no necesitaba ni de él ni de nadie para hacerlo.

Jamás le perdonaría aquella ofensa.

Se suponía, ¡Dioses! se suponía que ambos eran fieles, que se amaban y toda esa mierda de compromiso que se habían jurado.

¿Jurar?

¿Cuántas veces él lo había hecho? Muchas y Draco se lo creyó. Creyó en él, creyó en todas las palabras y sentimentalismos que le decía.

Creyó…

Creyó y perdió. Como en la guerra, como en la guerra que había pasado, donde perdió su dinero y a sus padres.

Ahora estaba solo. No, en realidad, no lo estaba.

Se tocó el vientre. Claro que no estaba solo… tenía al bebe, a su bebe, solo de él.

Saldría adelante.

Conjuró una toallita húmeda y se limpió la boca.

Se levantó.

Jamás se lo perdonaría.

Infiel una vez, infiel siempre. Y él no se merecía a alguien así, no cuando llevaba en el vientre al hijo de ese… de Harry Potter.

Salió a paso rápido del baño y subió rápidamente a la habitación de los chicos.

Blaise y Vincent dormían. Theo leía, pero levantó la mirada para luego volverla hacia su libro.

Se recostó en su cama.

Solo dos meses más… y se iría de ahí.

Dos meses más y no volvería a verle ni a él ni a la puta pelirroja que se metió entre ellos.

Apenas y la puerta se cerró se dejó caer al piso.

_Es lo mejor. Es lo mejo_r. Su mente se lo repetía a cada segundo.

Pero su corazón le decía: _"Idiota, lo perdiste"_.

—Harry —una voz suave le llamó.

Mierda.

Levantó la mirada —Hermione.

— ¡¿Estás bien?! —preguntó la chica acercándose rápidamente a él.

—Sí, estoy bien.

Ella lo miró sin creerle — ¿Seguro? ¿Has peleado con Ginny? —él negó—. Es que ella llegó, hace unas horas, hecha una furia.

—No pasa nada —le dijo levantándose.

—Harry —murmuró la castaña.

—Todo está bien —dijo cansado.

Ella asintió —Tu ojos no dicen lo mismo.

"_Tus ojos son expresivos. Tus ojos dicen todo con una sola mirada",_ las palabras de Draco se repitieron en su cabeza.

—Lo sé.

—Harry, dime, ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, tercamente, Hermione.

Él cerró los ojos —Nada. Solo necesito dormir.

Y se fue rápidamente hacia la habitación de los chicos para no seguir escuchando a su amiga. Cuando llegó; la habitación estaba en penumbras.

Se acostó abrazando su almohada.

Ginny es lo mejor. Ginny es lo mejor. Se convencía así mismo.

—_Pero no la amas —le dijo una vocecita en su cabeza._

Era cierto.

Muy cierto, pero los sentimientos pueden cambiar.

Era lo correcto.

Ginny es lo correcto.

Draco. Draco, no lo era.

Había pasado una de las peores noches dando vueltas y vueltas, por esa razón tenía sendas ojeras que no podía disimular con ningún hechizo.

—Te vez mal —le susurró, a su lado, Theo. Sus ojos azules le miraban de una manera extraña.

Draco no le contestó.

En cambio se concentró en el desayuno que tenía al frente.

Y quiso vomitar. Apartó el plato y desvió la mirada solo para encontrarse con una desagradable imagen.

Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley hacían una glamorosa aparición tomados de la mano.

—Qué asco —murmuró.

—Tienes razón es horrible desayunar chocolate en las mañanas —el castaño, obviamente, no le miró al decir aquello.

—Tienes razón —dijo Draco, aunque se refería a otra cosa.

En la mesa de los leones.

Harry y Ginny se habían sentado a una distancia prudente.

Harry se dio cuenta de que Ginny, su algo así como novia, era una buena actriz, era capaz de disimular cualquier enojo o problema que hubiesen tenido hacia unos minutos.

—Buen día —les saludó Hermione.

—Hola —murmuró Harry.

Ginny, a su lado, solo asintió concentrada en su comida.

— ¿Amaneciste bien, Harry? —ella elevó una ceja muy a un estilo que él conocía.

—Sí, bien.

—Genial —le sonrió y se dispuso a comer.

Harry sin desearlo miró hacia la mesa de las serpientes.

Draco se encontraba con el idiota de Nott y cuchicheaban por algo. A un lado del castaño se encontraban Parkinson y Zabini acaramelados.

Volvió su mirada hacia su desayuno.

¿Por qué razón le asqueaba el chocolate? Él lo amaba, pero ahora quería vomitar al sentir el olor y ya ni se imaginaba saborearlo.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

—Harry —susurró Hermione—, ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, solo que… —señaló su desayuno.

—Te encanta el chocolate.

Él frunció el ceño —Mmm… creo que ya no —le dijo alejando el plato y tan solo bebió un trago de jugo.

— ¿Seguro te sientes bien?

Harry no recordaba ya cuantas veces Hermione le había preguntado si estaba bien —Sí… sí.

Hermione se olvidó de él cuando Ron apareció.

A Ginny, quien supuestamente estaba concentrada en su desayuno, no le paso desapercibido aquello.

Tendría que hacer algo al respecto.

Días después…

Draco estaba recostado en una de las raíces de un gran árbol cerca del lago negro, alejado de todos.

Leía un libro sobre Aritmancia y tenía una de sus manos posadas en su pequeño, aún imperceptible, vientre.

—Jamás pensé que serías una "mamá" _tan_ cariñosa —le dijo una voz burlona desde arriba.

—Jamás pensé que fueras tan perra… ups verdad que ya lo eres —le dijo bajando el libro.

Ella sonrió —No consigo que Harry sea cien por ciento mío.

Él soltó una burlona risita —Ya… y ¿Quieres que yo te de consejos o algo? —le dijo enderezándose.

—Nop… quiero que te vayas de Hogwarts. Tú eres el problema.

—No lo haré —le dijo mirándola desafiante—. Drógalo, emborráchalo o lo que sea, pero no esperes que yo te ayude cuando tú misma me alejaste de él.

—Puedo hacer de tu vida un infierno… puedo decirle a todo el mundo que fuiste la puta de Harry, mientras supuestamente estaba conmigo, e incluso puedo decirles que fuiste la puta de Nott ¿Sabes cómo se pondría Harry si escuchara eso? —Draco apretó los labios. Harry le despreciaría igual o peor que él lo había hecho hasta hace unos dos días—. De todas formas, ¿Quién le creerá a un Malfoy?

Draco supo que no se merecía aquello. No se merecía esa reputación. Independientemente de su pasado como mortífago.

—Puedo hablar sobre tu embarazo.

— ¡Cállate! —le gritó ya sin paciencia—. No te metas en ese asunto —le dijo fríamente.

Ella sonrió —Creo que ya estamos hablando de verdad, ¿Cierto?

Él apretó los labios —No puedo irme.

—Puedes y lo sabes.

— ¡Ginny!

—Vete —susurró él.

—Tú y yo no hemos terminado.

Ginny se fue.

Pero Draco quedó lo suficientemente afectado como para no querer leer más.

Había pasado otras dos semana más.

Todo estaba medianamente tranquilo, ya que había conseguido disuadir a la comadreja pequeña en su insistencia de que se fuera.

Lamentablemente todo había acabado ese día.

Draco no lloraba, casi nunca lo hacía. Solo lo había hecho dos veces. Cuando era pequeño y su padre había usado sus "métodos" para que aprendiera a comportarse como buen Malfoy. Y la segunda vez en sexto año y Potter le había encontrado. En ambas ocasiones sus motivos eran validos, pero en ese momento las lágrimas eran de rabia al no poder hacer nada.

Cuando Potter, maldito sea, supuestamente le había sido infiel, porque si… creyó que el muy hijo de p… lo había hecho. Se tragó todo cuando estuvo frente a él: llanto, amor, desilusión, traición y otras cosas, pero después había comprendido o mejor dicho había escuchado lo suficiente. La pelirroja había sabido de su relación con Harry y la muy… había utilizado artimañas dignas de una Slytherin; usar a otro Sly.

¡Maldición! Si tan solo lo hubiese sabido.

Harry jamás se había acostado con ella. En definidas, jamás le había sido infiel. Y él le hubiese buscado, claro que sí, pero al instante supo otra cosa: Harry creía que Ginny Weasley era mejor que él, y eso le dolió.

Algunos días antes que Harry le terminara por Ginny Weasley, esta le había enviado tormentosas notas donde le contaba sus tórridos amoríos con Harry y él se lo había creído. Él día en que Harry le dijo que le había sido supuestamente infiel… él ya estaba predispuesto a creerle. Era increíble como todo se daba. Ginny se lo había dicho y luego Harry se lo confirmaba… la pregunta era ¿Cómo ella había sabido que él le diría aquello?

Pero ¿Qué importaba eso ahora? Que importaba cuando ella había destruido una hermosa relación… que importaba.

Jamás pensó que uno de sus "amigos" se fuese a confabular con ella. Theo. Joder, jamás lo pensó de él. No hubiese creído que era él, sino los hubiese escuchado; cuchicheando, confabulando y planeando lo siguiente.

El siguiente ataque.

Draco no era idiota ni mucho menos confiado, pero debió saber que nada callaría la boca de la Weasley. La chica supo difundir el rumor, sin que nadie supiese que era ella, que Draco Malfoy había sido la puta de Harry Potter y Theodore Nott.

Como la odió. Como deseo irse de ahí. Como deseó gritarle unas cuantas verdades. Pero simplemente había llorado, ¡Malditas hormonas!, y luego de eso, cuando se tranquilizó, decidió tomar lo que necesitaba para un baño y se fue al de prefectos, gracias a Merlín se sabía aquella contraseña. Necesitaba pensar y tomar una decisión.

Harry, por su lado, tuvo que soportar los reclamos, retos y miradas decepcionadas de todos sus compañeros de casa porque simplemente el moreno no había desmentido nada. Ginny, por supuesto, creyó que si lo haría.

Verdaderamente no quiso hacerlo. ¡Diablos! Lo hubiese desmentido, sino hubiese estado tan malditamente shockeado con lo de Draco y Nott. Él quería creer que el rubio no había tenido nada con otros, pero… pero… agh… no sabía que pensar.

Entonces, Hermione le había tomado del brazo y se lo había llevado a la habitación de los chicos. Ron estaba ahí y ambos exigieron respuestas. Harry bajó la mirada y con voz monótona comenzó a hablarles: les contó sobre cómo, de un momento a otro, en el sexto curso ambos habían comenzado a llevarse bien, el verdadero motivo por el cual había vuelto a la sala de menesteres cuando el fuego la estaba consumiendo y el porqué le defendió en los juicios. Fue sincero, claro y no permitió que ninguno le interrumpiera.

Ron se abalanzó sobre él y le dio un puñetazo reclamándole el haberle hecho daño a su hermanita, sino hubiese sido por Hermione la cosa habría estado peor. Tocándose el labio sangrante, Harry les dijo a los dos que Draco había estado primero en su vida…

El pelirrojo le asesinó con la mirada y se fue maldiciendo por lo bajo.

Hermione se quedó mirándole.

—Entonces, ¿Por eso has estado así de mal?

Él suspiró —Yo…

—Harry…

—Yo le dije a Draco que le había sido infiel con Ginny. Era la única manera de terminarle. Necesitaba olvidarme de él y Ginny era la solución.

La mirada de Hermione le transmitía tantas sensaciones desagradables —Se que sonora extraño viniendo de mi, pero ¿Qué tiene de malo que anduvieras con Malfoy, Harry? —él se quedó callado y ella comprendió—. Harry… ¿No me digas que…?

No fue capaz de seguir formulando la pregunta. Harry bajó la mirada.

—No quiero decir esto, pero me decepciona tu actitud —él levantó la mirada y estaba dispuesto a rebatir, pero Hermione no le dejó—. Tu sabes de propia mano lo que es sufrir por la discriminación y que te señalen con el dedo, quizás Malfoy haya sido un odioso con nosotros años atrás, pero ahora se nota demasiado que ha cambiado.

—Ha cambiado —susurró Harry.

—Escucha, sé que no tienes prejuicios contra los gays porque sabes que Dean y Neville andan. Entonces, Harry, ¿Por qué?

—Porque Ginny es lo mejor. Ella es lo correcto.

Ella jadeó — ¿Realmente, ahora, piensas eso?

Él no respondió.

—Mira, yo no sé si lo _otro_ que dijeron de Malfoy es real, pero lo que si se es que mi mejor amigo lo está pasando muy mal.

Harry cerró los ojos y sintió una brisa mágica sobre su rostro. Hermione le había curado.

—Deberías hablar con él.

—No lo creo.

—Esto es un embrollo muy grande, Harry. Tú debes hacer lo que siempre haces, ser impulsivo que de algo te sirva ahora.

Y sin más que decir se fue tras de Ron.

Con ambas manos tiró su cabello hacia atrás. Un baño ayudaba a calmar hasta los problemas más terribles.

Se movió hasta la orilla de la gran bañera y se sentó en el borde.

Sí, eso era lo que necesitaba.

Ya había decidido lo que haría.

Sintió un pequeño click en la puerta y su mirada rápidamente se fue hasta ahí, pero no había nada.

Sonrió con amargura.

— ¿Podrías sacarte eso? —dijo sin mirar nada en particular—, ya sé que estas ahí.

La capa de invisibilidad se deslizó por los hombros —Fui muy evidente.

Draco salió del agua mostrándose totalmente desnudo frente a los ojos de Harry. Se colocó la bata. Decisión tomada, hora de irse.

—Disfruta del baño, Potter —dijo pasando por su lado, dirigiéndose a los baños, pero Harry lo retuvo posando una de sus manos en el antebrazo de él.

—Tenemos que hablar —murmuró él.

Draco se soltó bruscamente de él —No tenemos nada que hablar.

Harry se rascó la cabeza, estaba nervioso. ¡Dios! Es que Draco estaba medio desnudo frente a él —S-si tenemos —tartamudeó.

El rubio suspiró —Di lo que tengas que decir para irme.

—Yo… —comenzó—, yo… ¿Te acostaste con Nott?

_Mala elección de pregunta_, pensó para sí cuando vio como las facciones de Draco cambiaban notablemente

—Muérete, Potter —le susurró. Retomando su camino hacia los baños.

—Lo siento —le dijo deteniendo el andar de su compañero—. Yo…

Draco lo miró de reojo —No me pidas explicaciones cuando tu no fuiste sincero conmigo, además tu y yo ya no somos nada.

—No sé de que hablas.

—Se perfectamente que crees que la Weasley es "mejor" que yo —y después esbozó una sonrisa triste—. Claro, ¿Como el gran Harry Potter iba a querer enfrentar al mundo por el jodido mortífago?, Ginny Weasley _es lo mejor_ —le dijo con ironía.

—No sé de donde sacaste eso.

Draco cerró los ojos, realmente, no tenía ganas de hablar con Potter —Solo te diré que si alguna vez creíste conocerme sabrás la respuesta a la pregunta que me hiciste.

Draco se fue sin decir ninguna palabra más.

Harry se quedó ahí con las últimas palabras dichas rebotando en su cabeza.

Fue increíble que luego de aquella conversación, y sabiendo los "rumores", todos se le voltearan a ver o, en el peor de los casos, cuchicheaban en las esquinas.

Odiaba ser el centro de atención.

Pero odiaba más aún, por sobre todas las cosas, ser traicionado por las personas que quería.

Después de aquella "revelación" Harry terminó con Ginny, una ruptura con todo el drama y revelaciones que el moreno no hubiese querido que se supieran, pero que ya le daba lo mismo.

Aquel mismo día, muy entrada la noche, se encontraba sentado en la Torre de Astronomía; increíblemente era el único lugar donde podía estar en paz.

Escuchó como la puerta se abría y luego cerraba.

—Ginny Weasley comenzó a mandarme notas… notas que decían que ella y tu lo pasaban muy bien cuando no nos juntábamos. Yo le creí, estúpidamente, y justamente una última nota coincidió con lo que me… me dijiste ese día.

Harry suspiró sonoramente y luego le miró —Lo siento —le susurró y la voz se le quebró—. Yo debí… no… en serio no quise pensar lo que… tu de verdad me gustas y más que eso.

Draco movió la cabeza —Puedo entender lo que pretendía Weasley y Nott porque él la ayudo: separarnos. Pero no puedo olvidar que la preferiste a ella, por sobre mi… que, por sobre todo, soy un simple mortífago para ti.

Harry se levantó —No es cierto.

— ¡Claro que sí! —exclamó alejándose de él—. Es así… o crees que no me di cuenta de la cara que pusiste cuando te pedí que la relación saliera a la luz o de las veces que evitabas tocar la marca o…

Él rubio se calló, de pronto comenzó a sentirse mareado.

Se movió hacia la pared más cercana y se apoyó ahí.

— ¿Draco estas bien? —la pregunta de Harry llegó algo lejana.

Los ojos grises se enfocaron en unos verdes muy preocupados. Y, de pronto, la cara de Harry se desfiguró y su último pensamiento fue que no quería desmayarse.

Harry no supo cómo llegó, no fue consciente de ello hasta que madame Pomfrey le había tocado el hombro para llamar su atención.

Estuvo a punto de preguntarle cómo estaba Draco cuando la directora Minerva McGonagall hizo acto de presencia.

—_Poppy_, ¿Cómo están?

Harry se mantuvo a una distancia prudente, la mujer no le había visto.

—Bien, solo fue un desmayo, pero no creo que el señor Malfoy se pueda ir ni por red flu ni por traslador.

—Entonces cancelaré el traslador.

—Disculpe… —la voz de Harry sonó lenta y suave.

—Señor Potter, ¿Qué hace aquí? —Minerva le miró por sobre sus gafas.

Harry desvió la mirada —Yo… yo fui quien lo trajo.

Ambas mujeres se miraron y comprendieron.

—Señor Potter, necesito que esté cerca del señor Malfoy cuando despierte.

Él asintió —Profesora puedo hacerle una pregunta —ella sonrió y asintió—. ¿Dónde iría Draco? ¿Y porque pregunto si estaban bien?

La mujer esbozó una sonrisa cuando miró a Draco y luego hacia Harry —Es por eso que le pedí que se quedara cerca de él, señor Potter. Estoy segura de que se lo dirá, es mas debe hacerlo, usted tiene derecho —Harry la miró extrañado—. Por otro lado, necesito que mañana vaya a verme para hablar sobre algo de lo que me enteré.

Harry se asustó un poco, ya sabía por dónde iba la cosa —Por supuesto, profesora.

Minerva se despidió de ambos y se retiró.

Madame Pomfrey también se retiró y Harry se quedo ahí con Draco.

Casi entrada la medianoche el rubio abrió sus ojos. Estaba confundido y muy mareado. Sus ojos se movieron por el lugar e hizo una mueca. Odiaba la enfermería porque siempre la visitaba, bueno cada semana.

Sintió una mano cálida sobre la suya y su mirada se desvió hacia la caricia.

Harry.

Realmente no lo odiaba, un poco, y no lo culpaba.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Sí.

Harry se mordió el labio —La profesora McGonagall me dijo que… tu… me explicarías lo que te pasó.

La cara de horror de Draco fue tan evidente que Harry se preguntó qué tan mal lo podría estar pasando —Me iré.

— ¿Qué?

—Después de lo Weasley le pedí a McGonagall que me permitiera irme de aquí. Terminar en Francia mis estudios y continuar con los profesionales allí.

—No pue…

—Puedo. Claro que puedo o podría —murmuró mirando hacia otro lado—. Podría hacerlo, sino fuera por…

— ¿Por qué?

—No lo planeé. Realmente no estaba en mis planes, pero… joder, Harry. Esto es algo que se da cada doscientos años en la familia y me tuvo que pasar a mi —miró a Harry— y a ti. Estoy embarazado.

El moreno abrió la boca y la cerró.

—Yo…

—No digas nada, no es necesario, y no te preocupes porque me iré y podrás seguir con… We…

Pero no pudo seguir porque al instante tenía los labios de Harry sobre los suyos, un beso suave, casto y de perdón.

—No dejaré que te vayas —los ojos verdes brillaron—. Lo siento tanto, lo siento… perdóname. Tuve miedo… te quiero y eso me aterraba porque… no sabía cómo enfrentar a los demás. Casi al mismo tiempo en que empezamos a llevarnos bien, Ginny estaba ahí y nunca estuve con ella de ninguna forma —le aclaró—. Y no se que se metió en mi cabeza que me convenció de que ella se sentía bien, pero, extrañamente, no correcta. Creo que me dejé llevar por los demás. Ellos querían que ella y yo estuviésemos juntos, y lo hice, pero todo se fue a la mierda porque no dejaba de pensar en que terminar contigo había estado mal y yo…

—Potter, cállate —le interrumpió el rubio. Le mareaba.

Harry lo miró.

—Lo siento.

Draco rió —Has dicho muchas veces que lo sientes.

—Es que es verdad.

Harry no la tuvo tan fácil. A pesar de que su relación con Draco estaba bien, o más o menos ya que no habían vuelto a ser pareja, no era como quería. Pero ¿Qué más podía pedir después de todo lo que había pasado?

Casi faltaba unas semanas para terminar el colegio.

Ron no le hablaba a pesar de que Harry lo había buscado una y mil veces.

Hermione mantenía un tensa relación con Ginny y es que ella si le había creído a Harry. También eso le llevaba a estar algo más distante con su novio.

Y Ginny ella… era distinta siempre lanzándole pullas, indirectas y riéndose de él o, en el peor de los caso, de Draco, pero eso no lo había sabido hasta que lo escuchó y era ahí donde estaba en aquel momento.

En un pasillo, demasiado concurrido, con Ginny frente a él. Draco un poco cerca y con varios alumnos alrededor.

Deseó por un segundo que aquella chica, que había sido algo así como su pareja, fuera un hombre para poder justificarse si le lanzaba un puñetazo porque realmente se lo merecía.

—Lo único que estás haciendo es fomentar el rumor que corre en el colegio —dijo ella.

Harry apretó los puños y miró de reojo a Draco quien, por su mirada, solo quería irse de ahí.

—Quizás… quizás los rumores sean ciertos —susurró.

Ginny frunció los labios.

—Porque es cierto que Draco y yo estuvimos juntos. Como también es cierto que lo dejé por ti porque creí que eras lo mejor, pero luego, después de muchas semanas, me di cuenta de que no y no solo porque no me gustas, sino porque fuiste la causante, de cierta forma, de que él y yo nos separáramos.

—No puedes comprobarlo.

—No, claro que él no puede, pero yo si —dijo una voz tras la chica.

—Nott —susurró la pelirroja.

—Potter —el castaño caminó hacia él y miró al rubio—, Draco. Puedo contarles todo si quieren, pero no aquí.

Draco caminó lentamente hacia el que había sido su amigo. Nott, por supuesto, había tratado de hablar con él, pero Draco no le dejaba decir ni media palabra, y en una ocasión le había gritado que lo había hecho porque estaba enamorado de él.

—No necesito escuchar nada más de lo que escuché ese día. Así que ahórrate todo el discursito con disculpas e explicaciones que no te lo creeré —la voz sonó gélida y arrastrada.

—Draco…

—Malfoy —susurró—. Tú ya no eres mi amigo y si lo hubieses sido habrías actuado como uno: apoyándome.

—Lo siento.

—Realmente no lo hacías —dijo el rubio dándole una última mirada y yéndose.

— ¡Draco! —el castaño caminó tras él, pero Harry lo detuvo.

—Yo que tu no iría.

Los ojos azules le miraron con furia, pero Theo asintió yéndose por el pasillo contrario.

—No puedo creer que lo quieras —murmuró asqueada la pelirroja.

Harry se había olvidado de Ginny.

—Te equivocas no lo quiero. Lo amo —le dijo claramente—. Y haré todo lo necesario para que vuelva conmigo.

Ginny apretó los puños.

—Te espere mucho tiempo, Harry. Yo podría haberte dado todo: una familia, _hijos_ y todo lo que quisieras.

Él la miró largamente y pensó que ya tenía eso con Draco, si tan solo lo hubiese sabido —Podrías, tú lo dijiste, pero ya no haré lo que esperan de mí, haré lo que quiera.

Con la mirada fija en las imágenes tras la ventana se sentía mareado, pero eso era mejor a mirar a su alrededor. Todo había llegado a su fin. Todo.

Solo, como nunca antes, en su compartimiento sus pensamientos le atormentaban.

Las cosas con los Weasleys se habían quebrado hasta el punto en que ya no le hablaban. Hermione también había tenido sus broncas con Ron y ahora ya no estaban juntos, Harry se sentía culpable, y si su amiga no estaba ahí ahora era solamente porque él le había pedido un momento para estar solo.

Y Draco, Draco… simplemente estaba bien. Había creído que después de aquel beso en la enfermería estaría perdonado, pero no había sido así. Decir que no había intentado acercarse a nuevamente él sería mentir. Había hecho todo, TODO, lo humanamente posible para que le perdonara desde simples mensajes vía lechuza a pedirle, frente a muchos alumnos, que hablaran.

Nada había resultado y no es que Harry se hubiese dado por vencido, pero… pero ya no sabía qué hacer. Además estaba su hijo, aquel ser que había visto en una ecografía que madame Pomfrey le había hecho a Draco días antes de que salieran del colegio y había estado ahí solo gracias a McGonagall.

Suspiró.

Se sentía tan malditamente mal.

— ¡Dios, Harry! No puedes seguir así.

Los ojos verdes se enfocaron en su amiga —Puedo decir lo mismo.

Ella meneó la cabeza —Es distinto. Ron esta siendo un cabezota apoyando a su hermana cuando sabe que lo que ella hizo estuvo muy mal, pero tu…

—Yo he hecho todo, Hermione. TODO. No me puedes decir que no.

—Malfoy está dolido.

—Lo sé… ¡Joder, lo sé!, pero… pero… ¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas a mi?

—Todos nos equivocamos.

—Pero yo me equivoque mucho más que cualquiera. Escogí a Ginny por sobre Draco. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?, yo amo a Draco y… creí que Ginny era lo correcto. Me dejé guiar por todo lo que los demás querían de mí.

—Harry…

—Lo perdí —él la miró—. Yo lo sé y tú lo sabes. Herí su orgullo y de paso me herí a mi mismo también.

—Faltan algunas horas para que lleguemos, ¿Podrías intentarlo una vez más? —él negó—. Sé que ni Parkinson ni Zabini están en el compartimiento.

—Hermione…

—Harry… están cuatro compartimientos más allá.

Entonces él se levantó y abrazó a su amiga —Gracias.

Ella le sonrió y se hizo a un lado para que pasara.

Harry caminó lentamente hacia donde su amiga le había dicho. Dudo primero en si debía entrar así no mas o golpear. Segundo dudo en si Draco de verdad estaría solo, pero Hermione se lo había dicho. Y tercero dudo porque le dolía cada vez que le mandaba a la mierda, aunque se lo mereciera.

Finalmente… fue el propio Draco quien abrió la puerta.

Y ambos se sorprendieron de verse.

— ¿Podemos hablar?

El rubio dio un paso atrás y le dejó pasar —Creo ya hemos hablado lo suficiente.

—Lo sé y no me cansaré de perderte perdón, Draco.

—Estoy agotado, Harry. Estoy realmente agotado de todo esto. De Nott, de Weasley, de… de ti…

Harry no supo que decir y aunque le costase mucho de aceptar comprendió que lo único que le uniría al rubio sería el bebe —Entonces… solo permíteme ver al bebe, ¿Si?

Los ojos grises brillaron —De acuerdo.

_Y todo acabó_, pensó Harry. _Todo acabó como Ginny quería y como, en algún momento, Harry quiso._

Harry asintió sin saber por qué y abrió la puerta.

—De acuerdo —susurró.

—Potter…

— ¿Si?

— ¿Aún crees que me acosté con Nott?

_Déjà vu_.

—Sinceramente jamás lo creí por…

Pero las palabras murieron en los labios del rubio cuando este lo besó.

Harry no tardó ni un segundo en corresponderle y estrecharlo en sus brazos.

¡Merlín! ¿Cuánto había pasado desde que se habían besado, en serio? Sentía como si hubiese estado en un desierto sin agua, sin los besos del hombre que ama.

Draco se separo de él —Te perdono —susurró.

Harry lo abrazó y besó —Gracias —la voz se le quebró. Se separó un poco de él—. No sabes cuánto te amo.

—También te amo, Harry. Solo no…

El moreno de dio un beso callándolo —Nunca más. Tu, por sobre todos, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. Tú y el bebe —luego sonrió— y los futuros.

Draco rió —Vete al diablo. Los próximos los llevaras tú.

—Estoy feliz de que me sonrías de nuevo.

Draco llevó a Harry hacia uno de los asientos y se recostaron ahí. Faltaban pocas horas para llegar.

El rubio se acomodó en el pecho de Harry y este llevó una de sus manos hacia el vientre de su novio.

Suspiró. Se sentía bien estar ahí con él. Se sentía más que correcto y era lo que quería. Por fin, después de mucha insistencia, había logrado que Draco le perdonara. Y ahora sería capaz de enfrentar a todo el mundo por su novio y por su hijo.

Muchos años después ambos se reirán de aquel episodio.

Ambos comprenderán que su amor pudo y podrá enfrentar muchas más cosas de las que han pasado.

Y sabrán que ese bebe, y los futuros, solo les unirá mas.

Pero en dadas cuentas; ¿Qué es lo correcto? Para Harry y Draco es estar juntos y amarse.

Y al final cada uno tiene un concepto distinto de aquella palabra.


End file.
